Marquise Malum
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Marquise Malum, born as Marquise Nelly Ludmilla Oksana, and later renamed as Marquise Czar III or better known as the First Trumpet of the Apocalypse, First Trumpet, Calamity Overlord, Pillar of the Apocalypse is one of the main protagonists of LOTM: Sword of Kings and its sequel LOTM: A Draw of Kings, representing the heroic side of Magic-Side in the main cast of CIS Productions. She is first introduced as one of the main protagonists of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc and later becomes a temporary major antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Phoenix Arc after her corruption by the hands of Kaitlyn Powell and Vira Hermes. Following her redemption, she returns as a deuteragonist for the rest of the story. She is mentioned a few times in LOTM: Destiny as a posthumous character. ''Overview Appearance and Design Name Introduction Nature of Kabbalah & Qliphoth '' ''Logo Data Lore - Monster Personal Information Personality Former Life Current Life Proposals Biography Abilities & Skills Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Rating Standard Equipment Relationships Seven Trumpets The Rogues Ratatoskr Revelation of Qliphoth Cultus Phytonissam Major Battles Ideas & Motives Goals In General Former Life Current Life Quotes Quotes About Marquise Theme Songs Main Theme ''' '' Secondary Theme '' '' Voice Gallery Human Mage Trivia Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Porfirio Díaz José de la Cruz Porfirio Díaz Mori was a Mexican general and politician who served seven terms as President of Mexico, a total of 31 years, from February 17, 1877 to December 1, 1880 and from December 1, 1884 to May 25, 1911. A veteran of the War of the Reform (1858–60) and the French intervention in Mexico (1862–67), Díaz rose to the rank of General, leading republican troops against the French-imposed rule of Emperor Maximilian. Seizing power in a coup in 1876, Díaz and his allies, a group of technocrats known as "Científicos", ruled Mexico for the next thirty-five years, a period known as the Porfiriato. Díaz has always been a controversial figure in Mexican history; while the Porfirian regime brought stability after decades of conflict, it grew unpopular due to civil repression and political stagnation. His economic policies largely benefited his circle of allies as well as foreign investors, and helped a few wealthy estate-owning hacendados acquire huge areas of land, leaving rural campesinos unable to make a living. Likewise these estates were often deadly, resulting in the deaths of 600,000 workers in 1900 through the end of Diaz's rule. Despite public statements favoring a return to democracy and not running for office, Díaz reversed himself and ran again in 1910. His failure to institutionalize presidential succession, as he was by then 80 years old, triggered a political crisis between the Científicos and the followers of General Bernardo Reyes, allied with the military and with peripheral regions of Mexico. After Díaz declared himself the winner of an eighth term in office in 1910, his electoral opponent, Francisco I. Madero, issued a call for armed rebellion against Díaz, leading to the outbreak of the Mexican Revolution. After the Federal Army suffered a number of military defeats against Madero's forces, Díaz was forced to resign in May 1911 and went into exile in Paris, the capital city of France, where he died four years later. Fu Sheng Fu Sheng was the second ruler of the Former Qin Dynasty, founded by his father, Fu Jian. Originally, Fu Sheng was not expected to inherit his father’s throne, as he had two older brothers. According to one account, Fu Jian overheard a children’s rhyme whilst inspecting his people one day. Another account suggests that he read a prophecy whilst deciding to designate an heir following the death of his oldest son, Fu Chang. This rhyme/prophecy contained the phrase ‘three goats shall have five eyes’, which he interpreted as the decree of heaven. As a result, Fu Jian decided to make Fu Sheng his heir, as he was blind in one eye. Due to his blindness in one eye, Fu Sheng is also referred to today as the ‘One Eyed Tyrant’. According to one account, Fu Sheng lost this eye to an eagle whilst trying to steal its eggs. Due to this blindness, he would kill anyone who used words such as ‘missing’, ‘lacking’, ‘less’ and ‘without’, as he believed that people who used such words were making fun of his disability. Fu Sheng’s cruelty can also be seen during his reign, as numerous important officials were brutally punished and executed according the king’s whim and fancy. For instance, Fu Sheng’s astrologers warned him earlier in his reign that a great funeral and the death of major officials would befall the kingdom in three years unless the king changed his ruthless ways. Rather than reforming his ways, Fu Sheng chose to fulfill the prophecy by executing his own wife, the Empress Liang, along with some important officials, including the empress’ father, Liang An, and uncle, Mao Gui. Despite his blood-thirsty nature, Fu Sheng was not without merit. According to the historical records, Fu Sheng possessed exceptional physical strength, and his brutal nature made him a ferocious warrior in battle. He was even said to be strong enough to fight wild beasts on his own. Nevertheless, he lacked the commanding skills that would otherwise make him a better general. Fu Sheng’s reign of terror lasted for a brief two years. He was deposed by his cousins, Fu Fa and Fu Jian, who immediately attacked the palace with their armies when it became known that Fu Sheng was planning to execute them. The royal guards, who were already resentful of the king, decided to defect. As a result, Fu Sheng’s rule was over. He was captured and executed by being dragged by a horse. Tokugawa Ieyasu Tokugawa Ieyasu (徳川家康, January 31, 1543 – June 1, 1616) was the founder and first shōgun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan, which effectively ruled Japan from the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 until the Meiji Restoration in 1868. Ieyasu seized power in 1600, received appointment as shōgun in 1603, and abdicated from office in 1605, but remained in power until his death in 1616. His given name is sometimes spelled Iyeyasu, according to the historical pronunciation of the kana character he. Ieyasu was posthumously enshrined at Nikkō Tōshō-gū with the name Tōshō Daigongen. He was one of the three unifiers of Japan, along with his former lord Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi. At the time of his birth, Japan was convulsed by civil war, with violent feuds between territorial lords which had lasted for nearly a century. When he was four Ieyasu was sent as a hostage to secure an alliance between his clan and the neighboring Imagawa clan. He was raised at their court and given the education suitable for a nobleman. In 1567 Ieyasu, whose father's death had left him as leader of the Matsudaira, allied with Oda Nobunaga, a powerful neighbor. It was at this time that he changed his name from Matsudaira to Tokugawa, which was the name of the area from which his family originated. He also changed his personal name to Ieyasu, so he was now known as Tokugawa Ieyasu. Ieyasu spent the next decade-and-a-half campaigning with Nobunaga while expanding his own influence and wealth. He had by now gained a considerable military reputation. When Nobunaga was assassinated in 1582, Ieyasu acquired more territory, and allied with Nobunaga's successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi sent Ieyasu to govern lands in the east of Japan, attempting to contain his growing independence. Ieyasu made his headquarters at the small port of Edo (where Tokyo now stands). When Hideyoshi died campaigning in Korea, Ieyasu became one of the guardians of his young son. The leading military figures in Japan now began to scheme against each other and civil war again broke out. Another of the advisers appointed by Hideyoshi was Ishisa Mitsunari, and it was he who formed the Western Army against Ieyasu . In 1600 Ieyasu defeated the Western Army in the decisive battle of Sekigahara, thereby achieving supremacy in Japan. In 1603 Emperor Go-Yōzei, ruler only in name, gave Ieyasu the historic title of shogun (military governor) to confirm his pre-eminence. Japan was now united under Ieyasu's control. He worked hard to restore stability to Japan and encouraged foreign trade, which included the exchange of gifts with James I of England and other European rulers. It was only later, under Ieyasu's successors, that Japan effectively isolated itself from foreign contact. Ieyasu died on 17 April 1616. He was later deified and his mausoleum at Nikko became one of the most important shrines in Japan. Hélio José Muniz Filho Hélio José Muniz Filho better known as, Helinho, was a Brazilian criminal. He was accused of killing more than 65 people. In 1997, he was sentenced to 201 years in prison in Recife, Pernambuco. He was born in Camaragibe, Pernambuco in the Metropolitan region of Recife. At the age of 24, Hélio was stabbed in the neck and arm by three inmates at the Maxima Anibal Bruno Security Prison. He was taken to Freitas Octavian Hospital in Recife, where he succumbed to his injuries and died. Helinho, who was in Keychain J pavilion, security for housing 63 dangerous inmates, would close the cell 7 when the three left to him, said the deputy director of the prison, Lieutenant Antonio Soares. The withdrawal of the injured caused uproar among the visitors who went on the run. Officials from the Department of Justice, who performed the registration of prisoners relatives had to quit their jobs. Hélio José Muniz Filho, said that he confessed to having murdered between 60 and 65 people because he was threatened by the Civil Police of the Cordeiro police station in Recife. The statement was made during hearing to the judge on duty of the 1st Criminal Court, Adeildo Lemos, recommended that the direction of the prison Anibal Bruno was attentive to the detainee because he said he intends to hang himself. "I will also recommend that he undergo a mental health examination." Hélio Muniz confessed in police that he was leader of a vigilante gang after being detained in the municipality of Paudalho in the state of Pernambuco. He said he intended to travel to Carpina for the purpose of killing a man identified as Rui. The judge decreed his for the murders of Fabiana Cristina da Silva, 13 years old, and of Luís Gonzaga Aquino 28 years. Hélio provided information to the judge in the case concerning the murder of Luiz Gonzaga Aquino, which took place on September 16, 1994, in the Detran favela in Iputinga. In addition, he is also accused of committing the crime João Ricardo Ramos da Silva, known as Coquito, who is a fugitive. Police found that they had committed the crime to recover a bicycle stolen by the victim. After killing Luiz Gonzaga Aquino, they took from him the watch and the bracelet. Pedro Rodrigues Filho Pedro Rodrigues Filho (born 17 June 1954 in Santa Rita do Sapucaí) is a Brazilian serial killer. Nicknamed Pedrinho Matador (Killer Petey) and arrested in 1973, in 2003 he was convicted of murdering at least 71 people and sentenced to 128 years in prison. Pedro Rodrigues Filho was born on a farm in Santa Rita do Sapucaí, southern Minas Gerais state, with an injured skull, the result of beatings his father had inflicted upon his mother's womb during a fight. Filho said his first urge to kill happened at the age of 13. During a fight with an older cousin, he pushed the boy into a sugar cane press. The boy almost died. At the age of 14, he murdered the vice-Mayor of Alfenas, Minas Gerais, because he fired his father, a school guard, at the time accused of stealing the school kitchen's food. Then he murdered another guard, supposedly the real thief. He took refuge in Mogi das Cruzes, São Paulo, where he began a series of burglaries and murdered a drug dealer. There he also met Maria Aparecida Olympia, a woman he then lived with. They lived together until she was killed by some gang members. Filho escaped. In search of revenge for her death, he murdered and tortured several people in an attempt to find out the identity of the gangster who killed Olympia. Before he was 18 years old he had already left a trail of 10 bodies and several injured. Still in Mogi das Cruzes, he executed his own father at a local prison, after his father butchered his mother with a machete. To get revenge, Filho killed his father, cut out a piece of his heart, chewed it, and threw it away. Filho was first arrested on May 24, 1973. He was sentenced to prison and killed at least 4 inmates while incarcerated. He later claimed a total of 100 victims. His total confirmed victims are 71, including his father. In 2003, he was sentenced to 128 years in prison, although Brazilian law system prohibits anyone from spending more than 30 years behind bars. But due to the crimes he committed inside the prison, his sentence was changed to over 400 years in prison. However, he was set to be released by the Justice System in 2007, and after 34 years in prison, he was released on April 24, 2007. Information from the Brazilian National Security Force Intel indicates that he went to Brazilian north-east, more precisely, to Fortaleza in Ceará. On September 15, 2011, local media from Santa Catarina published that Filho had been arrested at his home, in the rural area, where he worked as a house-keeper, at Balneário Camboriú, Santa Catarina coastline. According to a news channel, he will serve time for accusations such as riot and false imprisonment. Besides the number of killings, Filho became notorious in Brazil for promising the murder of other criminals, such as Francisco de Assis Pereira, a.k.a. The Park Maniac, another serial killer. Edgar Matobato Edgar Matobato (born Edgar Matobato y Bernal) is a self-confessed hitman and serial killer who claims to be a former member of the Davao Death Squad or the "DDS", an alleged vigilante group tasked to summarily execute suspected criminals. Matobato gained international attention when he appeared before the Philippine Senate on September 15, 2016 during a hearing on extrajudicial killings. At the hearing, the 57-year-old assassin narrated his experiences and even revealed names of policemen he worked with in the past. He confessed that he has killed many people, including an alleged terrorist named Sali Makdum. Matobato further recounted that former Davao City Mayor now Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte once emptied an Uzi in killing a certain Hamizola, although the President has denied ties with Matobato and expressed that he doesn't know him. Matobato says he was among the names listed under Davao city hall’s civil security unit (CSU), which watched over markets, schools, and terminals to keep them safe, although he was considered a "ghost employee." From 1988 to 2013, Matobato said hundreds were killed in the 25-year span of his service to Davao's CSU.needed Senator Alan Peter Cayetano questioned Matobato, pointing out how in his testimonies, he changed his stance from "pretending to have personal knowledge" to "hearsay." On October 7, 2016, Edgar Matobato was turned over by Senator Antonio Trillanes to the Philippine National Police after an arrest warrant was issued to him. Anders Behring Breivik Anders Behring Breivik and also known by his pseudonym Andrew Berwick, is a Norwegian far-right terrorist who committed the 2011 Norway attacks. On 22 July 2011, he killed eight people by detonating a van bomb amid Regjeringskvartalet in Oslo, then shot dead 69 participants of a Workers' Youth League (AUF) summer camp on the island of Utøya. In July 2012, he was convicted of mass murder, causing a fatal explosion, and terrorism. Breivik was arrested as a juvenile and rejected from the Norwegian Armed Forces. At the age of 20 he joined the anti-immigration/right-wing Progress Party, and chaired the local Vest Oslo branch of the party's youth organization during 2002. He left the Progress Party in 2006 and went on to join a gun club and the Freemasons while also founding a company which he used to finance his planned terrorist attacks. On the day of the attacks, Breivik electronically distributed a compendium of texts entitled 2083: A European Declaration of Independence, describing his militant ideology. In them, he stated his opposition to Islam and blamed feminism for a European "cultural suicide." The text called for the deportation of all Muslims from Europe and Breivik wrote that his main motive for the attacks was to publicize his manifesto. Two teams of court-appointed forensic psychiatrists examined Breivik before his trial. The first team diagnosed Breivik with paranoid schizophrenia but after this initial finding was criticized, a second evaluation concluded that he was not psychotic during the attacks but did have narcissistic personality disorder. His trial began on 16 April 2012, with closing arguments made on 22 June 2012. On 24 August 2012, Oslo District Court delivered its verdict, finding Breivik sane and guilty of murdering 77 people. He was sentenced to 21 years in prison, in a form of preventive detention that required a minimum of 10 years incarceration and the possibility of one or more extensions for as long as he is deemed a danger to society. This is the maximum penalty in Norway. Breivik announced that he did not recognize the legitimacy of the court and therefore did not accept its decision—he claimed he "cannot" appeal because this would legitimize the authority of the Oslo District Court. In 2016, Breivik sued the Norwegian Correctional Service, claiming that his solitary confinement violated his human rights. Subsequent court ruling found that his rights had not been violated, despite an earlier ruling, and in June 2017, Breivik filed a complaint with the European Court of Human Rights, which dismissed his case in June 2018. Since his imprisonment, Breivik has identified himself as a fascist and a Nazi, who practices Odinism and uses counter-jihadist rhetoric to support ethno-nationalists. Fictional Inspirations Ren Amamiya Ren Amamiya (AKA The Phantom), also known by his codename Joker, is the main protagonist and player character of the video game Persona 5. He is a rebellious teenage boy who was sentenced to one year of probation after being falsely accused of assaulting a man and the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Ren appears quiet and docile, but this behavior is a profound ruse that hides the heart of a trickster. He is not very talkative, but he is courageous and wise in taking actions and also has a strong sense of justice. He has a free heart; despite his social standing and how others view him, he never stops choosing his own path. Early on Ren got involved in an incident where he witnessed a woman being harassed by a man, and stopped him, only for the man to sue him and press charges. It is later revealed that the man was a powerful politician with strong connections to the police department. As a result of his intervention, and the man's injuries, the incident went down on his permanent record, and Ren was subsequently expelled. At the court hearing, he was told to transfer schools, and move away, a condition his parents agreed to, thus leaving him in the care of Sojiro Sakura. After he arrives at Shibuya, a mysterious application starts up on his phone, much to his confusion. The world around him slows to a halt, and a fiery blue figure manifests before his eyes, followed by a vision of the flames developing a red grin, and himself with yellow eyes. Afterward, as time resumes, Ren seemingly deletes the application and makes his way to a coffee shop called Cafe Le Blanc, owned by Sojiro Sakura. He arrives to find Sojiro speaking with customers. Sojiro is surprised that the "punk kid" he was asked to look after is Ren. Sojiro shows him his new room and says he has to be the one to clean it up. He also touches upon the details of the incident for a brief moment before leaving him alone, though he also warns Ren that if he causes any trouble, he will kick him out. As Ren prepares for bed, he recalls the incident, thinking to himself that he just couldn't ignore the woman being harassed. He hears his phone ringing, and to his surprise, he finds that the mysterious application from before is still there, despite having deleted it earlier. He shortly falls asleep afterward. He awakens in the Velvet Room and finds himself in prison garbs, even bound in handcuffs with a ball and chain on his leg. Igor greets him to his Velvet Room, and the twins tell him that he is still asleep in the real world. Igor greets him, explaining that the Velvet Room is a place that exists between dream and reality, and is only accessible to those who have, in some form, made a contract. He then explains that he brought the protagonist here in order to discuss an important matter that will affect his life. Igor also refers to Ren as a "Prisoner of Fate," and that destruction awaits him in the future. Igor then states that he will explain more another time, as dawn has already approached in the real world. On his way to school the next day, Ren once again open the mysterious app in his phone and then sees a girl called Ann being offered a ride to school by the school's gym teacher, Suguru Kamoshida. As he sees them drive off to school, a student named Ryuji Sakamoto runs up and yells at the car, calling Kamoshida a perverted teacher. Ren then gets acquainted with Ryuji and inquires what he meant, which results in his inquiry being responded to by the app, opening the path to another world. There Ren and Ryuji are quickly captured and put in a cell where they encounter Shadow Kamoshida who starts beating Ryuji and is about to kill them, but Ren then awakens his Persona power, summoning Arséne. While escaping, they encounter a cat-like creature, Morgana, who got captured in a prison cell and asks to be freed in exchange for helping show the way out for them. Once both he and Ryuji are back in the real world they head to school where they confront Kamoshida about this, but he claims to have no idea what they are talking about. This causes Kamoshida to force Ren's classmate, Yuuki Mishima, to spread bad rumors about Ren to the whole school. After visiting the world the second time and hearing everything from Morgana, the protagonist and Ryuji decide to expose Kamoshida's true nature to everyone. Ren asks Ann Takamaki about this, and she confesses that Kamoshida is trying to get with her. Since no other students are willing to speak up, Morgana proposes to make Kamoshida admit his crimes by stealing his treasure inside of his Palace, which represents his arrogance. However, when Morgana warns them that if they kill Shadow Kamoshida the real Kamoshida will also die as well, Ren and Ryuji request Morgana to give them some time to think it over. Gabriel Belmont Gabriel Belmont, later known as Dracula and Dracul, is a knight from the 11th century and the main character of the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow saga. He was originally a member of the Brotherhood of Light, an elite group of holy knights who protected and defended the innocent against supernatural threats. But after defeating the ultimate evil, losing everything he loved on his quest, and obtaining immense power from an ancient demon, he became the most powerful vampire in history, known as Dracula, and started a war upon the world and the God he had once served. As a child, Gabriel sometimes fell into dark moods, and had a tendency to brood, which could only be broken with the aid of Marie, whom he came to love deeply. As a man, Gabriel was still morose and moody at times, but he was also incredibly tenacious, noble and faithful, having been raised by the Brotherhood to believe in God and put his faith in Him. Following the death of Marie, Gabriel was heartbroken and when he discovered a chance to revive her, he was willing to go anywhere and do anything to resurrect her. During his quest he learned that the founders of the Brotherhood were the cause of the troubles of the world, and his faith began to waiver. He was also plagued with nightmares of Marie's death, which prevented him from sleeping, and as the stress grew he ceased sleeping, and soon stopped eating. The death of Claudia, an innocent, made him even more bitter and angry. At the end of Gabriel's quest he no longer cared for the suffering of others and held his grief and sorrow in place with anger, consumed by his wish to revive Marie. He even consigned a disgraced holy man, albeit a selfish and cowardly one on the brink of insanity, to death by taking a holy relic which had protected him. When he faced the Lord of the Necromancers, Gabriel learned that Zobek had influenced him with the Devil Mask to make him pursue the powers of the Lords of Shadow to fulfill the prophecy by killing everything in his way, including his Marie. This was the plan, but the Lord of the Dead had not foreseen the darkness within Gabriel, and how terrible he would become, earning him the nickname "Prince of Darkness". He said that Gabriel was a beast, and a cold-blooded murderer. Following the final battle, Gabriel saw Marie again, but was ashamed of himself and what he had done during his quest. Marie forgave him, saying that while he was flawed, he was as God intended, and she still loved him. The revelation that the God Mask Gabriel had reclaimed could not resurrect the dead was the final blow to Gabriel and, his spirit broken, he wept as Marie left for Heaven. When Laura called him to her, asking for help defeating the Forgotten One, Gabriel claimed not to care for the fate of the world, and only agreed to help the vampire so he would not be plagued by more guilt for having failed humanity. After drinking Laura's blood Gabriel relinquished most of his humanity, and claimed that he was now darker and more terrible than the demon he hunted, which became true when he claimed the demon's power and killed him. He then renamed himself Dracul, and returned to the human world. Edward Kenway Edward James Kenway was a Welsh-born British privateer-turned-pirate and assassin who'd later become a member of the Order and the main protagonist of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. He is the father of the Assassins's Creed III antagonist, Haytham Kenway and the grandfather of the protagonist of the same game, Ratonhnhaké:ton (or Connor Kenway). Edward used to be a privateer in the British Navy and was stationed in West Indies. However, a quick end to the war and the promise of gold, glory and fame eventually seduced him into a life of piracy; it was during this quest that Edward first encountered the Assassin and Templar Orders, and became embroiled in their struggle. During his formative years, Edward was a brave, albeit reckless individual who was infatuated with the idea of fame and glory. Such was his obsession that he left his first wife to become a privateer in the British Navy, hoping to score his fortune in the Caribbean and prove his worth. After the Treaty of Utrecht effectively made privateers redundant, many turned to a life of piracy, Edward among them. As the captain of the Jackdaw he quickly became feared and respected for his skill at the helm of a ship and his combat prowess, with even the renowned Edward Thatch commenting on his ability. It was the promise of wealth, power and infamy that spurred Edward into seeking out the Observatory, at the expense of both the Templars and Assassins. Although the Assassin Mary Read knew him to be good at heart and capable of change, the Assassins en-large remained suspicious of him and strongly disagreed with his lifestyle. Despite the vested interest of both the Assassins and the Templars in the veteran pirate, Edward remained steadfastly focused on his own goals: power, infamy and proof that he was better than he was born to be. Edward was also one to take any advantage afforded him, twisting the meaning of the Assassins' Creed to suit his own ends. Only after losing his friends and compatriots to greed and glory-seeking did he recant his previous behavior, and come to realize what the Creed truly promised: the power to make himself better than he was. As a father, Edward encouraged his son to think for himself instead of believing everything his home-school teachers said. He also expressed pride toward his son when Haytham said that he would have offered a mugger clemency, instead of acting on the impulse to kill him. Edward could be quite conservative in other respects, such as his decision to marry off his daughter to Birch, as was the tradition of the day. Ann Takamaki Ann Takamaki, also known as Panther, is one of the main protagonists and party members in the video game Persona 5. She is a quarter-American teenage girl who has lived much of her life abroad, a second-year student at Shujin Academy and one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. She joins the group to get revenge on Suguru Kamoshida for the sexual abuse of her friend Shiho Suzui, which led to her attempting suicide. Her initial Persona is Carmen and her Ultimate Persona is Hecate. Ann is a very kind, sweet and compassionate girl, enough for it to be noted by both Morgana and Sojiro. Years of isolation due to her looks has left her very withdrawn and with a belief she's lost her place in the world, but that doesn't stop her from opening up to the people close to her and making jokes. This is because she's learned not to care what other people think of her, a lesson taught to her by Shiho Suzui, who was her only friend before joining the Phantom Thieves. She is shown to be a good judge of character, as she was the first person able to look past the rumors of the protagonist and see him for who he really is (while Ryuji befriended him before her, it was because he saw him as just another "troublemaker" and didn't learn his full story until later). Her good judgement of others is also shown by her willingness to forgive Makoto after learning her side of the story in the Kamoshida incident, namely that she wanted to do something but felt powerless to stop him, having realized it wasn't too different from her own situation. She also comforts Makoto when she calls herself "scum of the Earth" due to her failure to help Kamoshida's victims, saying that if she really was scum, she wouldn't call herself such. As a Phantom Thief, Ann becomes far more lively and energetic with a stronger will to never be used or abused again like a subservient slave. The reason she agrees with Ryuji's desire to help those in need is because she believes that if she doesn't, she'll go back to being the same as she was before; although she understands that Kamoshida is ultimately the one at fault for what happened to Shiho, she can't help but feel partially responsible herself, due to the fact that she kept pushing Shiho to keep with the volleyball team despite the effect it was having on her. She also believes that she should have dared Kamoshida to take Shiho off the team when he threatened, as he wouldn't have done anything that would risk costing him games, but ultimately feels that she didn't believe in Shiho's ability. She also reacts better to being told that she may be right rather than she can't blame herself, implying that she prefers people to be honest rather than sympathetic. Her Confidant deals largely with Ann's attempt to become a stronger person and come to terms with her guilt. Goblin Slayer Goblin Slayer Goblin Slayer is the titular protagonist of the light novel, anime, and manga series of the same name. Goblin Slayer was once an ordinary boy in a village. One day, his best friend left to work on a farm for a few days, and the two fought because he couldn't go with her. Later that night, his village was attacked by goblins and everyone he knew was killed. He hid in his house's basement until nightfall. He sneaked out of the house, seeing all of the corpses, but was attacked by the goblins who hadn't left yet. He was saved from death by a rhea; they spent 5 years together before parting ways. After parting ways, he made his way to town and walked past his childhood friend, although he did not speak to her. Upon entering the Adventurer's Guild, he meets the receptionist and requests to register as an adventurer. As Guild Girl searches for the registration sheets clumsily, he picks up a fallen sheet that seemed to be a Goblin slaying quest. Guild Girl confirms it, and he immediately accepts the quest despite her attempts to dissuade him from going alone. After filling in the necessary details in the adventure registration sheet, he receives his official adventurer tag and began making preparations to embark on his first goblin-slaying quest. Goblin Slayer visited Smith's shop and ordered a breastplate and a helmet. Goblin Slayer arrived at a cave that had goblins living in it; He fights his way through numerous goblins, but is poisoned in the process. Upon reaching his hand into his bag to get an antidote, he discovers that the glass vial broke in the fight. Improvising, he rolls the edge of his bag moist with spilled antidote into a ball and sucked on it. Not long after, he has to fight a hobgoblin and goblins shaman. He nearly dies but is able to kill the two of them, and goes into the back of the cave to save the captive woman and kill the goblin children. Doctor Strange Doctor Strange is one of the many heroes of Marvel Comics and the feature hero of his own series Dr. Strange as well as a regular part of The Defenders. Unlike most heroes, Doctor Strange deals with universe threatening events rather than petty crimes or even world threats. He is titled the Sorcerer Supreme, a title which comes with the duty of protecting the universe against invading forces of evil from other realms. Doctor Strange was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Steve Ditko. Stephen Strange was originally a surgeon in Boston New York. He was considered a world class surgeon and known for his skill as a life saver. Strange's services did not come cheap meaning he worked exclusively for rich patients. With his fame and skill Strange developed a massive ego that made him rather difficult to work with for other doctors and hospital staff, he was tolerated almost exclusively because of the revenue he brought to his hospital for patients willing to pay top dollar for his help. One day Strange was involved in freak auto accident. A trip to the hospital manged to save his life however glass from the crash had damaged his hands' nerves and the injury prevented him from using his skills as a surgeon. Strange was particularly bitter not only from losing his trade but because he considered the surgery he got to be butchery compared to what he could have done. The fact that Doctor Strange could not operate on himself and suffered because of it was a particularly bitter irony for him. Though he was offered a generous pension from his hospital and a spot on the staff as a consultant his pride would not allow him to accept it and he went on an indefinite sabbatical. Strange spent his remaining money trying to find doctors as good as himself to cure him however all such pursuits only succeeded in diminishing his funds until he was boarder-line broke and because of his previous treatment of his colleagues he had no one to turn to for help. One day Strange heard tell of a mystic who lived in the mountains of Tibet as a hermit. The hermit was referred to as 'the Ancient One'. The tales went that the Ancient One had preformed many miracle cures of fatal and otherwise irreversible conditions. After checking around Strange became convinced that such a person did in fact exists, however those with tales to tell of their experiences stated they had gone through much hardship to find him and were not allowed to be told where precisely in Tibet he was. Strange spent his remaining money on a plane ticket to Tibet to the mountain range said to be home to the Ancient One's sanctuary and wandered for weeks in the harsh snows. Though he eventually ran out of rations and supplies Strange was prepared to die in the snow looking rather than go back to civilization a broken man. On the last of his strength Strange found the monastery and made his way inside. Strange was initially turned away by a man called Mordo who was the apprentice to the Ancient One. Strange pleaded to be allowed to see the Ancient One however Mordo had no sympathy for Strange and bayed him leave, however the Ancient One felt the presence of Strange and sent word to Mordo to allow the visitor in. Strange started by saying that he had heard the Ancient One was a miracle healer but before he could continue the Ancient One finished his story for by reading Strange's mind much to the doctor's astonishment. The Ancient One told Strange he would consider teaching him how to cure himself but to do so would require Strange to serve him and Mordo in the monastery as a man-servant. Strange while hesitant to lower himself to such a level was desperate to be cured and agreed. Shortly after agreeing to become a man-servant to the Ancient One and Mordo Strange overheard Mordo practicing a spell and plotting to kill the Ancient One to acquire his power and title for himself. Strange though some-what resentful of the Ancient One for reducing him to a man-servant still did not want him dead and tried to report Mordo to the Ancient One, however Mordo had seen Strange and quickly cursed him robbing Strange of his ability to speak. Strange still tried to warn the Ancient One of Mordo's plot but found himself unable too. Going before the Ancient One and unable to speak Mordo claimed Strange was mad and dumbstruck as he causally slipped passed him and got ready to strike the Ancient One while Strange's frantic yet silent gestures held the his attention. Much to both Mordo and Strange's surprise though the Ancient quickly laid the same curse of silence upon Mordo preventing him from using his spell and quickly used his own magics to discipline Mordo. The Ancient One revealed he had known for some time Mordo's murderous intentions and he had accepted Strange to see if he would make a good disciple to replace Mordo. By attempting to stop Mordo even with the risk it posed to him Strange had proven trustworthy and noble just as Mordo's betrayal had proven him ambitious and treacherous. Mordo was outraged at being out played by his master and that a normal man was to be given training on par with his but with a wave of his hand Mordo was banished from the monastery by the Ancient One and the curse upon Strange was lifted allowing him to speak once again. As of that day Strange was trained to replace Mordo as the Ancient One's apprentice. Long after receiving the training to psychically repair his own hands doctor Strange stayed to learn the ways of the mystical arts as the Ancient One's devoted disciple. Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante is one of the sons of the Dark Knight Sparda and the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. As seen in the beginning of the series, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations, such as assuming Trish simply had to use the bathroom after crashing through his office's front door on a motorcycle, being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office, being swallowed by Echidna, and effortlessly shrugging off wounds such as a head shot or impalement numerous times, the latter of which happens quite frequently for the Devil Hunter. While maturing as time goes by, Dante never loses his care-free, devil-may-care attitude, except in Devil May Cry 2. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Dante maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father, and prefers to fight fairly, never fighting humans or opponents weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has displayed discomfort with his own demonic side, only coming to accept it following the events of Devil May Cry 3, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good and admires their desire to be human, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason, believing it would make him no better than any Devil, be it human or demon. In addition, Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences and conflicting ideals, for his brother, Vergil. Even after their intense duels and conflicts in Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tries to prevent Vergil from willingly falling off the edge of the Human World into the Demon World, and goes so far as to cry over losing him. While he says little about his father, Sparda, over the course of the series, Dante has been shown to clearly maintain a level of respect for him. While bitterly claiming that "doesn't have a father" in his first fight with Vergil in 3, he grows to respect him as the game goes on, proudly claiming in his final duel with his brother that not only do they carry Sparda's blood, but his soul as well. He also makes a humorous comment towards Arkham, smugly claiming that his father wasn't as hideous as his twisted form, citing his own physical appearance as proof. Dante also enjoys fighting, shown when he restrains himself from using his full potential. In Devil May Cry 4, he was clearly going easy on his nephew Nero in their first confrontation, soundly defeating him in their second clash. In the anime, Dante gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Dante's enjoyment of fighting was further emphasized in his pre-battle banter with Echidna, asking her if she agreed with him that "a fight every now and then makes life more interesting". Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is one of the main titular protagonists of the American web cartoon series, RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) dubbed Gambol Shroud. Blake is described as being "mellow" by her voice actress, Arryn Zech. She displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality most of the time but does not lack a humorous side usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. Blake is a righteous person, respecting other people's lives regardless of whether they are Faunus. She strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Blake is outspoken, going so far as to indirectly insult the Schnee Dust Company in front of its heiress and defend Faunus of any kind. Blake is shown to be an introvert. Though she reads books to distance herself from the discussion at hand, as the series continues, she is shown to be more facetious and friendly. Blake appears most conversant when discussing the history and plight of her people. As a Faunus, Blake has faced discrimination in the past and wears a bow when around Humans in order to be treated for her character and not her species. However, despite having no hate for Humans, she has seen how the real world works and wonders how she can undo so many years of hate and pain. Blake's past negatively influenced her personality, leading to stubbornness, sleep deprivation and trust issues at times; however, she has a strong sense of righteousness. As a member of the White Fang during its former, peaceful leadership, Blake strongly disagrees with the level of violence and hatred they exhibit toward Humans. She sees her Semblance as a prospect of her tendency to avoid conflict, especially when caused by the White Fang, but Sun persuades her to let her friends help her as much as she believes she is helping them. She uses this in turn to persuade Ilia to leave the White Fang and to confront Adam with others' help. Blake's Cat-Faunus features also seem to give her other aspects of a cat, such as climbing up to Ruby's bed to stay away from Ruby and Yang's pet dog, Zwei. Another time, she is distracted by and instinctively decides to follow a laser pointer light to a waiting Yang in "Burning the Candle". She also has a great love for tuna, as shown in "Round One" where she drools over a bowl of noodles topped with tuna fish. Navigation''' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Terrorists Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Fallen Hero Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Queens Category:Monarchs Category:Dictators Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Scary Characters Category:Racists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Peace Seekers Category:Equality Seekers Category:Warlords Category:Revolutionaries Category:Anti Nazi Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-antichrist Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Chaotic Good Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Magic Users Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magicians Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Goods Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Likable Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Regenerators Category:Abuse Victims Category:Child Murderer Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Heroic Genius Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Social Darwinist Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Agile Characters Category:Whip-Users Category:Action Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Heroes without Reason or Motive Category:Wise Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mutants Category:Hybrid Category:Wolves Category:Werewolves Category:Good Darkness Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings